


Tony x Reader: Whiskey

by TarnisisLH



Series: Avenger Inserts [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Implied Relationships, Reader-Insert, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Reader spends some time with her favorite billionaire playboy. Tony/Reader implied. Mostly just some average relaxation and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony x Reader: Whiskey

**Tony-x-Reader: Whiskey  
**

* * *

 

It was late, and you were  _beat._

After an extremely long and trying day at work that had rendered you emotionally and physically drained, you shuffled into the Tower and flopped onto the nearest piece of furniture. It was only as you did this that you realized what you had crumpled on top of was the large couch. This legendary sofa was softer than most seats, and had housed more than one sleeping super hero in the past. Thus it was credible, and you were willing to give it the honor of housing your fanny.

As the feeling of chilled leather pressed against your overheated body you sighed- a sound stuck between absolute relief and annoyed pain.

It had truly been a day outta hell, and you were glad to be home.

You rested upon the couch for a handful of minutes- basking in the glory of holding still and fully enjoying the glamor of being a slouch- before you felt someone’s gaze upon you, and came to the conclusion that you weren’t alone.

Opening your weary eyes you turned your head to peek up over the back of the couch, looking for the faceless person who was in the kitchen area. Who on earth would be up at this hour?

After some heavy-duty blinking which forced your eyes to focus, you were able to find said person. From the recesses of the bar you could see a very familiar silhouette reaching into one of the many cupboards and your apprehension was immediately put to rest. There was only one man in the entire world that looked like that while pouring himself a beverage.

“How long have you been there,” you asked calmly, staring in the direction of the kitchen happily.  

“Long enough to know you need a drink.”

You chuckled tiredly as you heard ice cubes clink into a glass tumbler. “That’s probably not the best idea; I already have a headache.”

Only seconds after you finished saying this, a hand appeared in front of your face proffering a generous glass of alcohol. You mentally cursed yourself as you took the tumbler without hesitation and raised it to your lips.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, ya know that?”

From the corner of your eye- as you chugged a semi-large gulp brew- you saw Tony move to take the seat next to you. “You’re welcome.”

You snorted around the glass, took yet another sip, and then pulled away gasping as the liquid fire seared down your throat.

“Whiskey?” You turned a loaded look at the man who was currently staring at you. “At this hour?”

“You looked like you needed the pick-me-up,” Tony clarified, taking a pull from his own glass.

“Yeah. . . Today royally kicked my ass.”

“Did you bitch-slap it back, in the preferred (F/n)-Style?”

“Not like I would have liked to,” you admitted as you placed your tumbler on the coffee table and proceeded to snuggle into Tony’s side.  “13 hour shifts  _aren’t_  fun.”

Tony chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you in return. “Nursing not working out for ya?”

“Nope,” you murmured as you buried your head into the crook of his neck, and placed a kiss there.

Tony grinned. “Well if your fantasy career of tending to the wounded fails you, my offer still stands.”

You scoffed as you vividly remembered the ‘job offer’ he had made you when you first met him, and both humor and trepidation floated to the forefront of your mind.

“As much as I love you, Tony,” you assured him, “I don’t think I could be your constant go-to cheerleader.”

Tony lifted a mock eyebrow and placed a kiss to your forehead, “Hey, hey, hey don’t dis it, babe. Happy and Pep would kill for a gig like that.”

You instantly chortled at the idea of Happy in a cheerleader uniform- knowing that the Whiskey was doing its job of making you carefree- before both you and Tony fell into a miniature silent spell.  It wasn’t unpleasant or forced, and you easily dozed into the peaceful atmosphere of the moment.

Tony drank his Whiskey thoughtfully, and you cuddled into him- and as the minutes ticked by you couldn’t help but relax. You had _needed_  this, almost as much as you had to get off your feet. For hours you had been running around, taking care of other people’s problems and it was nice to finally stop and catch your breath.  Especially when you had the chance to spend some down time with your fiancé, sheltered within the depths of the Tower from the outside world and all the drama of everyday life. You had had too much stress lately and this veg’ing with Tony was just what the doctor had ordered.

“Thanks Tony,” you whispered softly, as you curled your feet underneath you and lost yourself to the blissful mix of Whiskey and the comforting presence of your man.

And though you hadn’t elaborated on why you were thanking him, Tony seemed to know what you had meant.

Above your now sleeping form, Tony Stark took another sip of Whiskey and smiled into his glass, “Anytime, baby-girl.”

 


End file.
